Legends:Guerra Civil Jedi
A Guerra Civil Jedi, também conhecida como a Segunda Guerra Sith, a Insurreição da Velha República, e pelos mandalorianos como Guerra da Forja Estelar, foi um devastador conflito que começou quando o Cavaleiro Jedi Revan, que liderou as forças da República Galáctica para a vitória nas Guerras Mandalorianas, fundou seu próprio Império Sith e se auto-declarou Lorde Negro dos Sith. A guerra começou quando ele, junto com seu amigo e aprendiz Darth Malak, liderou uma invasão sobre República Galáctica no ano 3.958 ABY. Com a ajuda de veteranos das Guerras Mandalorianas e de uma série de Jedi Negros convertidos que serviram com eles, o antigo Jedi esperava dominar a República em antecipação a uma ameaça maior representada por um Império Sith que se escondia nas Regiões Desconhecidas da a galáxia. Durante a guerra, Darth Revan deixou a República de joelhos e quase conseguiu conquistá-la, no entanto, uma armadilha armada pelos Jedi e involuntariamente incentivada por Darth Malak o deixou em coma, com sua mente quase destruída. Quase morto, ele foi retirado dos destroços pela Jedi Bastila Shan, cujas habilidades em meditação de batalha e a Força permitiram que a missão acontecesse. Levado para o Enclave Jedi em Dantooine, Revan foi curado pelo Conselho Jedi e reprogramado para acreditar que ele era um agente leal à República. Revan foi designado sob o comando de Shan, que foi então colocado a bordo da Espiral Endar. Em 3.956 ABY, com a intenção de extrair as memórias fragmentadas de Revan da Forja Estelar, a vasta estação espacial que era a fonte dos recursos aparentemente infinitos dos Sith, ele foi levado para a ecumenópole de Taris, onde uma frota Sith sob o comando direto de Malak estava esperando em uma emboscada. Eventualmente, fugindo de Taris, Revan, juntamente com Shan, o comandante da República, Carth Onasi, e vários outros, fugiram para a Academia Dantooine, onde os Mestres Jedi o retreinaram. Depois de várias semanas, o Conselho de Dantooine o mandou junto com a tripulação do Falcão Negro de volta à galáxia para rastrear a localização da Forja Estelar, no coração do antigo Império Infinito dos Rakata. Mais tarde, depois de vários mapas estelares antigos terem sido descobertos, Malak liderou um ataque contra o Enclave, devastando-o e enfraquecendo ainda mais a Ordem Jedi. Depois de encontrar o último mapa estelar e, a partir dele, deduzir a localização do planeta natal dos Rakata, Revan, os Jedi e a República iniciaram a batalha final da guerra. Revan derrotou Malak à bordo do Forja, e a República conseguiu derrotar as forças Sith. Com Malak morto, a Forja Estelar destruída e a frota Sith dispersada e derrotada, a longa e custosa guerra chegou ao fim. Origens Os Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos As sementes da Guerra Civil Jedi foram semeadas quase vinte anos antes do conflito vir a acontecer. Começando em 3.976 ABY, os mandalorianos, uma raça de guerreiros que descendem dos Taungs da antiga Coruscant, embarcaram em uma segunda campanha de conquista depois de terem se recuperado na sequência da derrota do Lorde Sith Exar Kun durante a Grande Guerra Sith. Tomando mundos e devastando colônias por toda a galáxia além da fronteira do espaço da República, os muitos clãs de Neo-Cruzados, sob a liderança de Mandalore o Supremo, esculpiram um território maior do que o governado pelos Hutts no espaço de pouco mais que um década. Depois de ouvir o que estava acontecendo além dos Territórios da Orla Exterior, o Senado Galáctico inicialmente se recusou a responder, optando por não atuar na defesa de planetas fora das fronteiras da República. Muitos senadores, ainda cansados da guerra depois da devastação causada por Kun e pela Cruzada Santa dos Krath, não desejavam submeter seus constituintes a outro conflito, a menos que os mandalorianos ameaçassem a própria República. Uma vez que ele sentiu que seus clãs estavam suficientemente endurecidos pela batalha, Mandalore logo os obrigou, aceitando a oferta secreta dos Sith para desafiar um inimigo digno. Lançando uma invasão de três frentes em 3.963 ABY, frotas mandalorianas invadiram o espaço da República através de corredores de invasão que atingiram setores adjacentes ao longo da Orla Exterior, provocando as Guerras Mandalorianas. Nas batalhas de abertura do conflito, particularmente na Batalha de Serroco, as forças da Marinha da República foram esmagadas por números e táticas superiores. Apesar desses eventos infelizes, o Conselho Jedi recusou os apelos desesperados da República por ajuda, sentindo que havia outra ameaça oculta que ainda não se revelara. Embora muitos dos membros mais jovens e brilhantes da Ordem Jedi estivessem ansiosos para combater os mandalorianos, os Mestres Jedi não permitiram, preferindo manter privados seus próprios medos e planos para a guerra. A Intervenção Revanchista A Batalha de Cathar desempenhou um papel importante na mudança da situação. Durante as neo-cruzadas que precederam a invasão da República, forças sob a liderança de Cassus Fett, o principal estrategista de Mandalore, atacaram o mundo dos Cathars, escravizando e matando o máximo possível de Cathars. Foi teorizado mais tarde que este ataque flagrante foi um dos muitos que foram calculados para atrair os Jedi para o conflito. A aposta valeu a pena; depois de ter revelado a verdade sobre o que realmente aconteceu em Cathar, o jovem e carismático Cavaleiro Jedi Revan - que ficou conhecido como "O Revanchista" - desafiou o Conselho e começou a reunir membros mais jovens da Ordem Jedi, incluindo seu amigo Alek, que passou a se chamar "Malak" durante as guerras, para sua causa. Depois de emprestar seu apoio à frota ferida da República, eles logo mostraram ser mais que comandantes capazes no campo, subindo rapidamente nas fileiras. Logo, eles receberam o controle direto de toda a Frota da República. Revan usou essa autoridade recém-concedida para liderar o esforço de guerra da República; sob sua liderança inspirada, as tropas da República, todas derrotadas, se recompuseram e começaram a empurrar os mandalorianos de volta. Algum tempo durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, Revan visitou tanto Malachor V como Korriban, deslizando para mais perto do lado negro. Depois de uma série de batalhas disputadas em Dxun e Althir, o clímax da guerra se aproximava rapidamente. Quando os combates chegaram a um ponto febril, Revan começou a planejar uma maneira de terminar a guerra antes que a República fosse muito enfraquecida pelo conflito para enfrentar a ameaça que estava por vir. Trabalhando em segredo, ele construiu uma nova academia Sith sobre as ruínas do antigo complexo em Malachor V, e usou as energias do lado obscuro contidas em seu interior para ligar o mais confiável de seus seguidores sensíveis à Força à sua vontade. Esses seres se tornaram os blocos de construção da ordem dos assassinos Sith - um grupo que ele manteve em segredo até de Malak. Em 3960 ABY, Revan forçou um confronto final com os Mandalorianos acima de Malachor V. Durante a batalha, Revan atraiu Mandalore para um confronto direto, enfrentando e superando o líder mandaloriano em combate único. No entanto, Revan aprendeu com o moribundo Mandalore que as Guerras Mandalorianas foram organizadas pelos Sith e que Mandalore havia sido manipulado. Depois de terminar as Guerras Mandalorianas com uma vitória retumbante, embora muito custosa, graças à ativação do Gerador de Massa Sombria por Meetra Surik, Revan e Malak levaram o restante de suas forças para as Regiões Desconhecidas sob o pretexto de rastrear os remanescentes da frota mandaloriana. Com o passar do tempo, sem qualquer palavra dos Jedi que haviam vencido a guerra, a República temia que eles e os soldados sob eles tivessem se perdido em algum grande desastre desconhecido nas profundezas do espaço inexplorado. Retorno dos Sith Seguindo as instruções de Mandalore para Rekkiad, Revan e Malak esconderam a Máscara de Mandalore no túmulo do Lorde Sith Dramath o Segundo, e seguiram a trilha para o planeta Nathema e depois para a própria Dromund Kaas. No entanto, eles foram levados para uma armadilha pelo Imperador Sith, que quebrou as vontades dos dois Cavaleiros Jedi, tornando-os seus servos e ungindo-os como Lordes Negros dos Sith. O Imperador então enviou o par de volta à República como agentes de avanço, incumbindo-os da missão de procurar a Forja Estelar, uma antiga super arma Rakata, para acelerar seus planos de se vingar dos Jedi e da República. Revan e Malak encontraram um Mapa Estelar Rakata nos antigos túmulos em Dantooine, perto do Enclave Jedi. Depois de passar com sucesso os "testes" marcados para eles pelo dróide de guarda que havia sido deixado para trás pelos chamados "construtores", eles tiveram acesso ao Mapa Estelar. Momentos antes de irem além da porta que levava ao artefato do lado negro, porém, Malak avisou a Revan que pisar além desse limite significaria que eles nunca poderiam retornar à Ordem Jedi. Apesar dessa advertência, Revan acessou o Mapa Estelar, junto com Malak, e eles mais tarde descobriram Mapas Estelares em Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban e Tatooine. Tendo triangulado a localização da Forja Estelar, os dois viajaram para o sistema Rakata, mas eles se libertaram do controle do Imperador e estabeleceram seu próprio império. Alimentada pelo lado escuro e usando matérias-primas da estrela sobre a qual fora construída, a estação espacial era ao mesmo tempo uma fábrica automatizada e um couraçado de batalha, capaz de fabricar um suprimento quase infinito de naves, dróides e outros materiais de guerra rapidamente e em uma escala sem precedentes. Nas mãos de Revan, a Forja Estelar se tornaria o coração de um novo esforço de guerra Sith. Dos níveis superiores do complexo fabril, que estava escondido dentro do sistema Rakata não mapeado, Revan fundou seu novo império, trazendo com ele todos aqueles que haviam jurado seu serviço à sua causa. Revan e Malak retornaram a Korriban e tomaram o controle do mundo das tumbas, estabelecendo uma nova Academia Sith. Os ensinamentos do lado sombrio começaram a filtrar-se através do quartel-general dos militares da República que haviam sido colocados sob o comando direto de Revan e Malak. Quase todos os que o serviram juraram lealdade a Revan em detrimento do resto da República e à Ordem Jedi; Entre eles estavam alguns dos principais líderes militares do Exército e da Marinha, como o general Derred e Mon Halan. Quando eles abandonaram seus juramentos e o seguiram para além do espaço conhecido, a corrupção de Revan se espalhou para baixo, formando o núcleo de seu novo Império Sith. Além disso, Revan também encomendou a criação de HK-47 e outros dróides assassinos como ele para realizar assassinatos por motivos políticos em toda a galáxia. A Guerra Primeiros confrontos Os estaleiros de Foerost Localizados no Núcleo Profundo, os estaleiros da Foerost eram uma das maiores instalações em uso pela Armada da República. Quarenta anos antes, durante o auge da Grande Guerra Sith, os pátios haviam sido invadidos por uma força combinada de Krath e mandalorianos, durante a qual eles roubaram aproximadamente trezentas naves de guerra para serem usados em um ataque a Coruscant. Quando Revan e Malak, agora chamados Darth Revan e Darth Malak, se declararam os novos Lordes dos Sith, um de seus primeiros atos foi executar uma repetição desse ataque. Usando códigos fornecidos por Saul Karath, bombardeiros Sith passaram através das redes de sensores de perímetro sem serem detectados e começaram a devastar as defesas internas. Enquanto a República tentava montar uma defesa, muitas de suas naves de guerra foram abordadas e capturadas pelos soldados Sith; esses navios recém-recrutados foram rápidos em se juntar à frota Sith que havia chegado para garantir o sucesso do ataque. Assim armados, as forças sob os dois ex-Jedi começaram seu ataque à galáxia desavisada. Conquistando um império Lembrando a sua liderança durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, um grande número de oficiais e soldados da República começaram a desertar para os novos Lordes Negros dos Sith. Consequentemente, os dois Lordes Sith foram capazes de rapidamente criar um novo Império Sith sem precisar se comprometer com muita luta. Batalhas foram travadas em Roche, Axxila, Gizer e Randon, enquanto Revan e Malak expandiram seu império. Ações adicionais em Yag'Dhul garantiram uma reserva de espaço ao redor do cruzamento das Rota de Comércio Rimma e a Espinha de Coméricio Corelliana e entregaram o setor de Tapani e os estaleiros de Fondor aos Sith. Outros bolsões do espaço Sith surgiram em torno do sistema Allanteen e Gamorr. Nos mundos centrais, Corellia, Duro e Bellassa ficaram sob o controle Sith. Tentativas Sith de sair desses bolsos durante a guerra não tiveram sucesso, no entanto, com a República mantendo-os contidos com vitórias em Commenor, Denon, Devaron, Rhommamool e Foless. Apesar disso, o novo Império Sith acabou por controlar um terço da galáxia estabelecida. Vendo a necessidade de assistência corporativa no fornecimento do material necessário para o esforço de guerra, Revan também firmou uma parceria com a Corporação Czerka, um conglomerado atuando em toda galáxia com interesses tão diversos como mineração, escravidão e fabricação de itens como armas, armaduras e dróides. Oferecendo um monopólio comercial dentro do espaço Sith, a corporação ajudou a patrocinar o estabelecimento e o crescimento da colônia Dreshdae em Korriban como parte de sua rede de fornecimento. A corporação continuou a fornecer apoio logístico ao Império Sith durante todo o curso da guerra. Pollard Seario foi um desses altos executivos corporativos; ele ofereceu o controle de uma das instalações de pesquisa militar oculta da corporação, apelidada de Czerka 431 para os Sith. Entre as atividades realizadas incluíam experimentos em droides de guerra Juggernaut, realizados pelo cientista Joni Ree. Ree, na esperança de ajudar a República, forneceu a localização do posto avançado, esperando escapar no ataque que se seguiu. A República enviou uma pequena força, que conseguiu destruir a base. Ree, juntamente com outros três soldados, foi então enviado pela República para a AB-343, que eles haviam capturado perto do início da guerra, a fim de adquirir qualquer inteligência possível. Não querendo revelar sua aliança, os Sith enviaram um assassino para eliminar o time. A guilda de caçadores de recompensas de GenoHaradan também enviou um assassino, pois acreditavam que era de seu interesse que a aliança entre Czerka e os Sith permanecesse desconhecida. Os dois assassinos, ao encontrar suas marcas, começaram a lançar um ataque. O Bombardeio de Telos No ano de 3958 ABY, o almirante Saul Karath declarou abertamente sua intenção de abandonar a República que servira outrora. Como prova de sua lealdade, ele foi ordenado por Darth Malak a bombardear o mundo estrategicamente posicionado da República de Telos IV. Dado o comando de uma frota de naves de guerra Sith, Karath cercou o planeta e exigiu que seu governo se rendesse. Depois de ser rejeitado pelo governo local, ele ordenou que sua frota iniciasse um bombardeio orbital devastador. O ataque resultante foi realizado com eficiência brutal, flagelando a superfície do mundo outrora exuberante e próspero de toda vida animal e vegetal e fazendo com que a atmosfera se degradasse em um miasma de vapores tóxicos que produziam chuva ácida. Enquanto alguns cidadãos puderam escapar, milhões foram mortos e muitos outros morreram logo após devido à escassez de suprimentos médicos e aos efeitos posteriores do bombardeio. As forças de Karath, enquanto isso, abandonaram o sistema, permitindo que as naves de evacuação sobrevivessem sem serem molestadas, de modo que os refugiados ali contidos fossem um testemunho do que os Sith eram capazes. Uma força-tarefa próxima da República, com a qual o Comandante Carth Onasi estava servindo, chegou ao sistema pouco tempo depois, mas já era tarde demais para fazer algo mais do que garantir que os evacuados pudessem alcançar a segurança. Ataque em Iridonia Virando o jogo Um novo Lorde Sith A busca pela Forja Estelar Pós-Guerra Aparições * * *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' Fontes *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' }} Categoria:Conflitos